


The Ylessian Surprise (Request)

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Robin and Lucina have been married for some time, yet they haven't attempted intercourse yet. After pleading with him over and over, Lucina decides to take matters into her own hands.





	The Ylessian Surprise (Request)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ludgerMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerMaxwell/gifts).



“I just don’t know what to do!” Lucina exclaimed with a downcast tone.

Severa sat in her tent painting her nails while she listened to Lucina wail on and on about her relationship problems. She bore an uninterested face, seemingly focused only on making sure her nails were pristine, but in reality, she was very happy that her friend would trust her enough to talk about such an intimate subject.

“We’ve been married for at least five months and we still haven’t done it!” Lucina continued. “Every time it’s ‘I’m tired’ or ‘I’m not in the mood’. I’m at the end of my rope here!”

Severa slammed her fist down on her table, almost tipping over her bottle of nail polish. “Now listen here Lucina.” She said angrily, turning towards the blue-haired girl. “Men are dumb, fickle, cowardly creatures. They only care about their happiness and themselves. That’s why I don’t da-” Severa blushed.

“Ahem” She gave a shy cough. “Anyways, if your husband doesn’t want to fuck you, you’ll have to fuck him.” Lucina felt a tingle in her loins as she heard that. “You’re his wife Naga damn it, and you deserve to be happy too.”

Lucina coyly looked down onto the carpet, a blush appearing on her face. “B-b-but… Isn’t the husband the one supposed to do the f-f-f-f… fu-fu-fudging?”

“I’ve got plenty of experience with romantic relationships.” None of them with men, but Severa wasn’t about to reveal that. “And if I’ve learned something, it’s that it doesn’t matter what gender your partner is, what matters is who’s the one that’s taking the lead. Clearly, since Robin hasn’t fucked you yet, he’s not the dominant one. So, if you want things to get done, you’ll have to be the one in charge.”

Lucina felt her panties tighten. Take the lead? Be in charge? Lucina hadn’t given those things thought, but it sounded very exhilarating. 

She gave a look of determination. “You’re right, Severa! If he’s not going to do anything, I’ll be the one to take up the helm! Thank you so much!”

Lucina quickly ran out of the tent with a smile. She dashed on to her tent, thinking up a plan to snare her husband in. Once she was sufficiently away from Severa’s tent, the red-haired girl smirked, admiring her nails. She was a totally awesome girl-friend.

 

With his day of training done, Gregor happily sauntered off to his favorite bar in town. It was his favorite type of place, with rugged, mean, foul-mouthed mercenaries that worked for hire but still had a heart of gold. Just his type of people.

He opened the door loudly, a large smile in his face and marched right in. He greeted the owner, talked and joked with some mercenaries, flirted with the waitress, until finally he walked towards the bar, stopping suddenly when he saw… Robin?

Gregor focused his old eyes to take a closer look. The dark baggy robe, the ruffled white hair, and that scent of dusty books. Yup, that was definitely his army’s tactician, Robin. What a surprise! Gregor never imagined Robin would be the sort of guy to hang around a place like this.

His curiosity piqued, Gregor approached the seat next to Robin and sat in it. He’d hoped Robin would notice him, and Gregor would get to find out why he was here, but, much to his dismay, the robed man didn’t even notice him. Robin was slumping face down on the counter, head nestled in between his crossed arms with an empty large jug of beer in his hands.

Gregor smiled. He gestured towards the bartender. “Miss! Gregor will be having what friend here having.”

The bartender replied with a nod. She quickly filled a large jug of beer and handed it to the mercenary, who took a large gulp of the substance. With a satisfied sigh, Gregor placed his glass on the counter. After looking at Robin for some time, he finally the tactician wouldn’t notice him without some help.

Without hesitation, Gregor slapped Robin’s back with force. The robed man woke up with a jolt, a flash his head hazy from the sudden awakening. 

“Wha?! Huh!?” Robin’s head whizzed about as he tried to figure out where he was and what was happening. He grumbled angrily as memories of his previous hours entered his mind.

“Ah! Morning of good mister sleep head.” Gregor said happily seeing his friend back up.

“Wha- Gregor?!” Robin jumped back in his seat, his head still buzzing heavily. “What are you doing here?”

“What you say?” Gregor replied. “Gregor always spending the time at bar. Gregor should be one asking question.”

“Urghh…” Robin groaned. He stared at his empty glass of beer, headache blasting full force in his mind.

“Come, now!” Gregor placed his hand on Robin’s shoulder. “If you are having of problem, old man Gregor good listener!”

Robin sighed. “It’s just… I’m having some marital trouble is all. I’d rather not go into it.”

“Ohohoho!” Gregor’s gave a roaring laugh that shook the room. “Gregor be understanding of problem! He too having problems of marital! Whenever Gregor get home, is always: ‘Gregor, let us do sex.’, ‘Gregor I am wanting of child.’, ‘Gregor, as last Taguel, if I am with no child, race will be extinguish.’ Bah! Gregor just want quiet life. Too young to be of having children.”

Gregor turned to Robin, who stared blankly at the bar counter. “Please Robin. Gregor is with all of the ears, so tell story.”

Robin fiddled with his empty glass. “It’s just… I don’t want to have sex with my wife. I didn’t realize-” He stuttered. “I didn’t realize Ylessian royalty had both parts.”

Gregor looked at him with confusion. “Wait. Robin, grandmaster tactician of Ylessian army, not know about Yllessian royalty different parts?”

Gregor slammed his fist on the bar counter. “BAHAHAHAHA!” The old man laughed hysterically. “How Robin not know what parts partner have before marry?! How he not know about Ylessian royalty’s parts.” Gregor continued laughing, adding to Robin’s annoyance.

Robin groaned. “I had amnesia, ok! I didn’t realize this was a well-known fact for everyone.” But his words fell on deaf ears, as the large man couldn’t contain his laughter. 

That was it. Robin didn’t need to take this. With anger, he tossed a purse of coins on the bar top, getting up from his seat and heading towards the door. Gregor quickly realized his mistake, as he too got up his seat trying to address the leaving man.

“No, no please be stopping.” Gregor said, wiping a tear from his eye. “Gregor apologize, yes? Was rude to do the laughing, he will not do again. Please be giving of second chance and Gregor will dispence with the advice.” He placed his hand on Robin’s shoulder to try and get him to stop, but the tactician shoved it off angrily.

“Stop! I don’t need your help or pity. I can’t solve this by myself.” Robin quickly staggered out of the bar, slamming the door in Gregor’s face.

Gregor sighed. Today’s youth was too sensitive. One little thing and they got set off. He sat back in his seat and took another swig of beer. Well, he was this continent’s top tactician. He would probably be fine.

 

Robin’s tent was illuminated by the faint light of scented candles, creating the perfect romantic atmosphere for a night of passion. In the middle of the room sat Lucina, on top of her bed, covered in flower petals borrowed from Cynthia, with her body dressed in sexy lingerie borrowed from Selena. This was it, Lucina’s final stand. Here she’d try to get Robin to finally have sex with her, and if that didn’t succeed…

Lucina shook her head. No, she shouldn’t be thinking that. With all the preparations she’d made, she was confident she’d be able to entice Robin this time. The only reason why these idle thoughts had popped into her head was because of how long she’d been waiting already. Robin didn’t normally retire to his tent early, but it was getting unusually late and he still wasn’t here.

A sigh escaped Lucina’s mouth. Would she have to wait much longer? Maybe he stayed up in the library studying, or he was out running some kind of errand. Maybe he fell asleep while reading, or he decided to spend the night at a friend’s tent. Now that would be unfortunate.

The blue-haired girl twirled her hair. She didn’t know how much longer she’d be able to wait for Robin. She really wanted to have sex, of course, but with the moon setting up high in the sky, it was getting a bit too late for her. Thirty minutes. She’d wait thirty more minutes and then-

Suddenly, Lucina could hear some rustling outside her tent. From the darkness, Robin stumbled into the room, the stench of alcohol hanging heavily around his body. Lucina felt her heart flutter. She lifted herself up and posed sexily, ready to enact the plan in her mind. It was showtime.

Robin took off his robe and placed it coat hanger with a scowl. Blegh, he might have been drunk but he wasn’t stupid. The warm lighting, the revealing clothes, the eager expression, Robin knew exactly what Lucina wanted right now. And he wished to have none of it. He looked at the bulge that formed in her panties with disgust. No, he’d just go straight to bed, got to sleep and deal with this tomorrow. 

He walked over to his side of the bed without a word. Noticing the beer stain in his shirt, he quickly removed it, leaving his chest completely bare. He sat on the bed facing away from Lucina and began removing his boots and belt. That’s it, just a little bit more and he’d be free.

Lucina fretted lightly. Did he not notice the romantic mood she’d setup? Did he not see the sexy clothing his beautiful wife was wearing? He had just walked up to the bed without saying anything, as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Was he being oblivious or was he actively ignoring her? No, she couldn’t let this situation slip from her hands.

She gently placed her hand on the changing Robin. “Hey, Robin~” She said with allure. “Why don’t we do something special tonight?” That was good, right?

Robin mentally grumbled. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this so easily. “I’m sorry Lucina, but I’m feeling pretty tired right now. Some other day.”

With that, Robin slipped himself onto the bed, pulling the covers over his shoulders with his back towards Lucina, while the blue-haired girl watched in awe. It was happening again. Once more, he had utterly refused her advances. She was about to fail once more, she had to do something!

“Erm… Robin.” Lucina once more placed her hand on Robin’s shoulder. “Please, we haven’t had sex ever since we got married. Can’t we at least have our first time?”

Robin shook her hand away. “I said, I’m tired Lucina!” He answered angrily. “I don’t want to fuck you.”

Lucina began hyperventilating. Another attempt had utterly failed. Her husband didn’t want to have sex with her. Surely if this continued her marriage would end in shambles. She had to do something. Think Lucina, think. What could she do at a time like this?

‘If your husband doesn’t want to fuck you, you’ll have to fuck him.’ Selena’s words echoed inside of Lucina’s head. She was right. Lucina grasped her chest, gathering all her courage. If her husband refused to take the mantle of the dominant one, then she’d have to do it.

Lucina threw the bed covers off the bed, making Robin shuffle in surprise. “What the-” He quickly turned around to face her, and was met Lucina, rubbing her hardening cock up and down with an angered expression.

Robin choked up. “L-L-Lucina?” He barely got out, a hard blush on his face. “What- what are you-?”

“Enough” Lucina shouted him down. “This has gone for far too long. Ever since we got married I’ve been trying to get you to fuck me and you don’t want to. Fine. If you won’t man up and take the lead, then I’ll do it.”

Robin’s body was paralyzed. He found himself completely unable to move. Maybe because of fear, maybe because of surprise or maybe even because of his drunken state. Whatever it was, all could do was stare directly at Lucina’s massive member. Lucina smiled, quickly taking advantage of his lack of struggle. She pinned the man onto the bed, face down, and pulled his ass up while she pulled his pants off.

In a flash, Robin’s undergarments were gone, the room’s cold air making the tacticians erect manhood shudder. Robin blushed, his breathing becoming heavier. That couldn’t be right, why was penis hard? There’s no way he was aroused right now, it must have been the alcohol making him feel this way.

Meanwhile, Lucina licked her lips as she admired Robin’s asshole. The puckered hole just looked so tight and delicious… She had to have a taste. Lucina knelt down and kissed his rim, sending shivers down the man’s spine as his penis quivered delightfully. She pressed her tongue against it, covering the entrance of his crevasse with her saliva before pushing her tongue inside. 

A cute low moan escaped Robin’s mouth as Lucina’s tongue entered him. It circled around, gently massaging his insides with the tension quickly flowing out of Robin’s body, as his asshole widened and his resistance died down. Once she’d spread enough of her saliva inside, Lucina smacked her lips for one last wet sloppy kiss. She lifted her face away and smirked. It was time.

Robin began feeling butterflies in his stomach as soon as he felt Lucina press the head of her cock against his ass. This wasn’t excitement of course, he rationalized. It must have been fear. He needed to stop this before it got too far.

“L-Lucina?” He mumbled quietly. “Please stoooOOOAUGHHH-”

The man’s plea was cut short as Lucina shoved her dick inside him. She managed to get her whole head in with one thrust. But of course, that wasn’t enough. Lucina needed to feel more of her husband’s ass, so she pressed on, pushing her burning member deeper and deeper inside.

Robin held the bed sheets tightly as more and more of his ass was filled. He could barely believe what was happening. His wife was using her penis to penetrate him. The thought made his whole body shiver. Why was her shaft so warm? And why did it make his ass tingle so pleasantly?

Much to Lucina’s dismay, she soon found she couldn’t push her dick any further inside. She’d shoved her entire length into Robin’s ass, and it felt pretty damn good. The tightness, the warmth, the bumpiness, this whole felt so cozy that she wouldn’t have minded just staying this way for hours. But her dick throbbed, demanding for more, and Lucina was more than eager to comply.

Once Lucina stopped her movements, some of Robin’s senses came back. Noticing the stillness of the situation, he thought to take advantage of it by asking her to stop. Sure, she’d already gone this far, but if he prevented her from going further that would still be good.

“Lucina, please stopppppp.” While Robin was murmuring quietly, Lucina had cocked her hips back and then thrusted forward again, interrupting his concentration. She pulled back once more, then as she pushed her cock inside-

“Stoppp” Slap. She shoved her cock all the way inside, her motions coinciding with Robin’s word.

“Stop” Slowly Lucina began picking up the pace, her speed and strength growing with every thrust she made. And every time Robin’s ass hit her base, he uttered them again.

“Stopstopstopstopstopsto-” Sounds left Robin’s mouth but they held no meaning. Yet he kept repeating himself over and over, for every time he uttered those words he felt good. His words timed exactly with Lucina’s thrusts so that every time he said them would feel his hole glow with amazing pleasure. 

By now, Lucina was pumping her hips in and out at very high speeds. This was the first time she was fucking anything other than her hand, and the feeling was very overwhelming. The warmth and coziness of Robin’s asshole made her want to go faster and faster, as her lust and desire kept growing. And the longer it kept going, the better it felt for both of them. 

Robin’s mind slowly began losing itself to the pleasure. And as his fucking continued, his murmurs grew louder and louder, until they were loud enough for Lucina to hear. 

“Huh? Wha?” When the sounds entered Lucina’s ear, she suddenly stopped her movements. “What did you say?” She panted slowly, though she had heard her husband say something, the sound of sex had muffled it enough for her not to understand it.

Robin’s mind suddenly burned alive. She’d stopped. She’d actually stopped. He turned around and saw her starring at him, gaze completely focused. This was his chance. His chance to finally get her to stop.

“… stop…” He murmured barely audibly once more.

“What?” And like last time, Lucina couldn’t hear him.

“Why did you stop?” Robin finally said loudly, catching both of them by surprised.

As soon as he said that his face flushed, his cheeks turning beet red. Had he actually said that? Robin honestly couldn’t believe it, but at this point he couldn’t deny it either. His cock was erect and his ass felt good. The truth was he was enjoying having his wife fuck him.

Lucina, on her end, felt her manhood become even harder as she heard what he said. He was enjoying it. His husband was actually enjoying having his dick up her ass. It made her so happy and aroused, she wanted to comply with his request right away. But before she let her lust get the best of her, she realized her position. She was the man in this situation, so if he wanted her to fuck him, he’d have to beg for it.

Lucina grabbed one of Robin’s asscheeks tightly, smiling with a devious expression. “Well Robin, if you want me to plow you like the bitch you are, you’re going to have to beg for it.” She said, squeezing his supple cheek. “Say it. ‘Lucina, please ravage my ass.’”.

Robin didn’t know what to be more upset about, the fact that his wife was asking him to beg her to fuck him, or the fact that he was so turned on by it. Her demeanor was just so commanding and fierce, Robin felt his cock twitch just from the sound of her voice. 

Lucina slapped Robin’s other asscheek hard, leaving the plump skin red. “Go on then, you whore. Beg.”

Robin moaned loudly as he got hit, precum dripping from his member. He was reaching his limit. The fact was, Robin didn’t want to have sex with Lucina before because he was afraid. He was embarrassed that his wife had a member bigger than his own, but more than anything he was afraid that he wasn’t going to be able to be man enough to handle her. All of his previous relationships had ended because of this, and Robin didn’t want to repeat that.

But now, as her dominant aura washed over him he finally realized he didn’t need to be a man. The way Lucina was acting showed him that she was able to take that responsibility. And Robin, who was thoroughly enjoying this, was free to submit. No longer would he have to worry about his relationship with his wife or worry about his status as a man. No, now he could submit to her and his own desires and become the whore he truly was.

“Lucina!” He yelled out, lust thick in his voice. “Please ravage my ass like the bitch I am.”

Lucina felt shivers run down her spine as he said that, her arousal increasing tenfold. “That’s more like it!” She yelled out, as she began to pump her dick into his ass once more.

Now with Robin completely under her hand, Lucina slammed against Robin with the force of a dragon. She felt euphoric. She’d finally done it. After such a long time of trying to get Robin to have sex with her, he’d finally given in to her. She always thought he’d be the one fucking her, but honestly this seemed to be more exciting for both of them. To have the army’s tactician surrender to her and only her, it made Lucina feel powerful.

And it was this power that made her treat him like meat. She pounded his ass without mercy, pulling and punching his asscheeks as she please. Because in her arousal, at that moment she didn’t think of him as a partner, she thought of him as a slave, subject to any one of her whims as she continued to roughhouse him.

Robin on his end had devolved into a mess of pleasure and lust. He moaned loudly after each one of Lucina’s pump, his face washed in pure unaltered bliss, as all rational thought vanished from his head. At this moment he was nothing more than his wife’s fucktoy, his only purpose to ring her pleasure, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Their session of fucking continued on and on, seconds turning into minutes, minutes into hours, their minds lost in a sea of carnal pleasure as time flowed on without notice. That is, until the pleasure they had built up became too much to hold in.

Lucina grunted. She could feel her dick twitching madly inside Robin, begging for release as it reached its limit. The girl slowed her movements in an attempt to hold out a little more, but her penis was dead set climax as before long, her manhood enlarged, releasing gallons of cum into Robin’s ass. Lucina couldn’t help but groan, holding Robin tightly as her orgasm reached its zenith. 

The flow of cum entering Robin’s ass also made him reach orgasm. He moaned out happily, his dick sputtering sperm onto the bed sheets as his insides were filled to the brim with his wife’s spunk. At that moment he felt true happiness. The amount of sperm flowing inside him was a sign that he’d done a good job pleasing his wife, and nothing could make him happier.

As soon as her orgasm was over, a wave of tiredness came over Lucina. She’d spent all of her energy sexually dominating Robin, and now that their session of love making was done, she was too spent to do anything else. The surge of emotions she’d experienced over the past hours left her fatigued, and before long she passed out on the bed.

 

Lucina smiled, shifting comfortably in her sleep. Sensations arose in her body. Pleasant sensations, that grew stronger and stronger, until the girl could no longer help but wake up. Her eyes opened slowly, senses slowly coming back as she woke from her pleasant dream. What was that delightful itch that burned in her crotch?

As the girl looked down towards herself, her smile widened. There, on her massive morning wood that stood proudly erect, was Robin, bobbing his head up and down as he sucked her cock. He moved up and down dutifully, slobbering up as much as her dick as he could, until he noticed his wife staring. With a satisfying pop, he let go of her penis and smiled towards his wife, gently rubbing the base of her penis.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” He said, in between licks of her shaft. “Sorry for waking you up, but your cock was just so hard and tasty I couldn’t help myself.”

Lucina felt her heart flutter as the words left his mouth. “Hey Robin, what do you say we skip morning training and do some ‘Special Training’ of our own.” She asked with a devious look.

Robin blushed. “Anything you say dear.” The two would no longer have problems in the sexual department.

**Author's Note:**

> A request for ludgerMaxwell on AO3. I might have gotten a bit carried away with this one, lol. It was pretty long, and at times pretty hard to write, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Hope you liked it!


End file.
